La Sorpresa
by Lallen
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día descubres que hiciste todo lo que querías hacer, pero no lo querías hacer? ¿Entendieron? Yo tampoco.


**La Sorpresa**

…**y no muy agradable.**

**Sumary: ¿Qué harías si un día descubres que hiciste todo lo que querías hacer, pero no lo querías hacer? ¿Entendieron? Yo tampoco.**

**Disclaimer: Si Ludwig Kakumei me perteneciera todos ustedes estarían traumados. Le pertenece a Kaori Yuki.**

**El drabble:**

-

-

-

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y aun adormilados se deslumbraron con la luz del sol. Seguro a todos les ha pasado, el momento más horrible de la mañana, cuando tus ojos se tienen que re acostumbrar a la luz luego de 8 o más horas en la suave oscuridad.

Lisette gruñó para sus adentros. Hubiera pagado mucho dinero porque algún alma caritativa cerrara esa &&/%&% ventana que dejaba entrar esa espantosa y cruel luz del día. ¿Por qué ella no iba a cerrarla? Simple: La cama estaba taaan cómoda… acababa de despertar… la flojera era total.

Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la luz del sol, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama.

Se quedó tan sorprendida que tardó unos minutos en asimilar la situación.

-¿¡Wilhelm!?-

Y tomó consciencia de… otro detallito, no menos importante. Su ropa estaba ausente. Estaba desnuda, bajo las sabanas.

¿Qué es lo primero que uno deduce en esa situación?

Se quedo de una pieza. Pero… pero… ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué MIL &R%&$?

Se incorporó (cubriéndose con la sabana, claro)…

-¡WILHELM ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI CAMA?!-

El pobre sirviente no respondió, se encontraba soñando plácidamente con cualquier otra cosa de la que jamás nos enteraremos. Dormido profuuuundamente.

Lisette frunció el ceño al ver nula reacción. Lo tomó de un brazo y comenzó a sacudirlo. – ¡WILHELM! ¡DESPIERTA ESTO ES UN ASUNTO SERIO! ¡TARADO! ¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA!-

Poco a poco, el sirviente fue despertando. Entreabrió los ojos, con apariencia cansada, y observó confundido a la chica. – ¿Qué… qué pasa?-

-¡CÓMO QUÉ PASA! ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI ROPA? ¡¿QUÉ HACES EN MI CAMA?! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!-

Wilhelm la observó doblemente confundido. –No… ¿Recuerdas nada?-

-¡¿De qué se supone que debería acordarme?!-

-Pero… tú fuiste quien empezó…-

Lisette se quedó pasmada, sin entender nada. – ¿Cómo que yo empecé? ¿Qué fue lo que yo empecé?-

El sirviente la miró extrañado. – ¿Enserio no recuerdas?-

-¡No, idiota! ¡Si lo recordara no estaría preguntando!-

-Pues…- tragó saliva, y se sonrojó un poco –Anoche… tú… Me dijiste que me amabas, ¿No recuerdas?-

La que se sonrojó luego de oír eso fue Lisette. –¡¿Qué yo hice qué?!-

Wilhelm se sentó sobre la cama y la miró un poco asustado. –Eso no fue todo.-

Lisette de volvió a quedar de una pieza otra vez.

-Me besaste y… el resto lo puedes asumir por ti misma.-

Lisette se quedó sin palabras, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Wilhelm la miró apenado. –Y… ésta no es tu habitación… es la mía. De hecho… ni siquiera sé si tienes casa, ahora que lo pienso-

Todo esto le cayó a la asesina profesional como un cubo de agua helada. Observó a Wilhelm con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo… lo siento, tal vez hubiera debido detenerte…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-Pero… yo creí… que…-

-¡¡!!-

**Al mismo instante…**

-Ah, mira, creo que Lisette ya despertó.- reflexionó en voz alta la bruja Dorothea, tomando un sorbo de un vaso de dudoso contenido.

-Si… pero regresando a lo que te decía… ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi sirviente?- preguntó Ludwig enojado. –No se ha aparecido en toda la mañana.-

-A él, nada, pero a Lisette le dejé unas gotas de suero de la verdad en su vaso anoche…- se encogió de hombros.

-Ah. Resultó mejor de lo que esperabas.-

-Seee….- murmuró mafiosamente la bruja.

**FIN DEL DRABBLE**

**Chale, como me gusta torturar a Lisette.**

**Va a asesinarme y esparcir mis tripas por el piso algún día. ¡Por eso seguiré escribiendo hasta que llegue dicho día!**

**Pd: Dorothea, mi último recurso al que recurro cada que puedo. Todo sea por el WilhelmxLisette.**


End file.
